


Démission

by Isagawa



Series: Triptyque [1]
Category: French Media RPF, Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF, RPF Le Petit Journal, RPF Quotidien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Triptyque (series), first part, honestly what can I say about this, like really
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Il y a, même dans sa pose endormie, quelque chose de nerveux, comme s'il s'attendait à devoir repartir à tout instant. Mais pour le moment, même une bombe chez les voisins ne pourrait le réveiller.</p>
<p>Tel que vous le voyez, Martin Weill vient de donner sa démission au Petit Journal. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Démission

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT : cet écrit est maintenant la première partie de la série Triptyque. 
> 
> Cet OS a initialement été posté le 24 décembre 2015 sur Twitlonger. Je le reposte ici dans l'espoir de voir le fandom s'étoffer. Je rappelle que j'écris uniquement à partir de l'image publique de ces messieurs.  
> Merci encore à Siffly pour sa bêta : tu gères de ouf.

* * *

 

Il fait sombre dans le ciel parisien, presque nuit déjà. Dans un petit appartement du quatrième arrondissement, les lumières sont encore allumées — il est tôt, début de soirée tout au plus. Pourtant le propriétaire ne bouge pas. Étalé sur son canapé, la fatigue l'a pris par surprise alors qu'il rentrait du travail, ne le laissant même pas atteindre sa chambre. Des cernes marquées lui mangent les yeux, et il y a, même dans sa pose endormie, quelque chose de nerveux, comme s'il s'attendait à devoir repartir à tout instant. Mais pour le moment, même une bombe chez les voisins ne pourrait le réveiller.  
  
Tel que vous le voyez, Martin Weill vient de donner sa démission au Petit Journal.  
  
Un bruit soudain, un peu ténu dans l'appartement parisien — une sonnerie de téléphone étouffée. Elle ne semble pas déranger le jeune homme de prime abord, mais lorsque celui-ci bouge dans son sommeil pour trouver une position plus confortable, le portable est soudain libéré du coussin sous lequel il était caché. Sa sonnerie retentit, plus fort, Martin fronce les sourcils. C'est au deuxième appel que le reporter, avec un gémissement, entrouvre les yeux. « Putain... » Il cherche de la main son téléphone, décroche juste à temps, sans regarder le numéro — inconnu. « Allô ? »  
  
—  Allô, Martin ? entend-il. C'est Yann.  
—  Yann ? marmonne Martin sans comprendre, encore assoupi.

Une demi-seconde plus tard, le nom et la voix parviennent au cerveau du reporter et le réveillent brusquement. Il écarquille les yeux, se dit qu'il a dû mal comprendre ; en deux ans, jamais Yann ne l'a appelé sur sa ligne privée — un accord tacite qui leur disait qu'ils se voyaient bien assez comme ça, qu'il valait mieux éviter le trop-plein s'ils ne voulaient pas finir par se détester.

Martin rougit. Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi.  
  
—  Yann ! Tu- ça va ?  
—  Je te dérange ? demande l'autre en évitant sa question. Tu as une voix bizarre.  
—  Hm. Je dormais. Mais je suis réveillé maintenant, alors ça va.  
  
Martin se frotte l'arête du nez, yeux clos. Ça fait bizarre de l'entendre au téléphone. Ça fait bizarre de l'entendre tout court, après ce qu'il a fait cet après-midi.  
  
—  Pourquoi tu appelles ? demande-t-il finalement à l'autre, qui est resté silencieux.  
—  Je voulais m'assurer que c'était vrai, ce qu'on dit. Sur ta démission, tu sais.  
Peut-être bien que Martin ne veut pas l'entendre, mais il passe à côté de la touche de nervosité apparue dans la voix du présentateur. Par contre il entend très bien ses propres mots, eux aussi nerveux, qui balbutient soudain : « Oui, oui, c'est vrai. Je l'ai posée tout à l'heure.  
—  Je peux savoir pourquoi ? C'est un problème avec l'équipe ? Avec moi ?... » Et là, même avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, Martin est forcé d'entendre que la voix du plus vieux est comme altérée. Un peu inquiète.  
  
Il prend une grande inspiration. Il savait que des explications devraient être données tôt ou tard ; il ne s'attendait juste pas à ce qu'elles arrivent si vite. Baissant le regard, ses yeux accrochent un pied de la table basse et s'y cramponnent. Il soupire.  
  
« Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'équipe... Et encore moins avec toi. C'est juste que ça fait plus de deux ans que je vais aux quatre coins du monde et je ne le montre pas trop, mais ça m'épuise. Je suis complètement vidé Yann, je pouvais plus continuer comme ça. C'est tout. »  
  
Au bout du fil, l'autre garde le silence, songeur — et Martin sait exactement ce qu'il pense. Ce sont les mêmes réflexions qui ont tourné dans sa propre tête pendant de longs mois avant qu'il ne se décide à arrêter.  
La cadence d'une chronique par jour est-elle vraiment tenable ?  
Le plus jeune serre les poings nerveusement. Pendant deux ans, il avait été la preuve vivante que c'était le cas ; une chronique chaque soir, des risques à prendre, une image à conserver, l'avion et le jetlag jusqu'à ne plus savoir quelle heure il est vraiment. Martin avait été persuadé que ce rythme était possible, parce qu'il avait un job génial, qu'il adorait ce qu'il faisait — l'épuisement lui était tombé dessus par surprise.  
La cadence d'une chronique par jour est-elle vraiment tenable ? Depuis 2013, il avait effectué l'équivalent de 6 tours du monde. Sans se plaindre, avec le sourire ; parce qu'il adorait ce qu'il faisait, et qu'il avait des collèges sensationnels.  
Un, surtout. Mais sur ce point précis, Martin ferme les yeux parce qu'il ne veut pas tout à fait l'admettre.  
  
S'il le faisait– il serait vraiment dans la merde.  
  
Yann se racle la gorge à l'autre bout du fil, sortant son camarade de ses pensées. « Et maintenant ? demande-t-il d'une voix tout de même un peu rauque.  
—  Je sais pas, répond Martin. Je vais prendre des vacances, je pense.  
—  Tu vas rester sur Paris ?  
—  J'imagine, pourquoi ?  
—  On pourrait aller prendre un café ensemble. Un de ces quatre.  
Martin s'étouffe un peu, serre plus fort le téléphone. « Ouais. Ouais, carrément. »  
Et le plus dingue c'est qu'à l'autre bout de la ligne, il peut quasiment entendre Yann sourire.  
  
« Ok. Bien. Je te laisse dormir alors. »  
  
Ils échangent encore quelques banalités, puis le présentateur raccroche. Martin reste de longues secondes à écouter les "bip" répétitifs. Un café. Calme-toi, c'est juste un café.

  
Et puis il sourit, parce qu'il vient de le comprendre et qu'il n'en a rien à faire— il est vraiment dans la merde.


End file.
